


Перед боем

by WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019
Summary: – И одного столетнего инвалида, – произносит Баки, улыбаясь, и замечает в глазах Стива страх.





	Перед боем

– И одного столетнего инвалида, – произносит Баки, улыбаясь, и замечает в глазах Стива страх прежде, чем тот тоже расплывается в улыбке и обнимает, прижимая к себе. На секунду кажется, не выпустит обратно, так и спрячет под куртку, но момент проходит, и они расходятся в стороны, как того требуют приличия.

– Хорошо выглядишь, Бак, – говорит Стив, и Баки выбрасывает взгляд Стива из головы. Показалось.

Но после спешных приготовлений и обсуждения дальнейшей судьбы Вижена, Стив берет Баки за руку и отводит в сторону с подозрительно серьезным видом. Баки внутренне вздыхает. Не показалось.

Стив долго вглядывается ему в лицо и мнет правую руку в своих огромных ладонях, прежде чем спросить, опустив глаза: 

– Давно?

Он спрашивает про руку сейчас, и Баки хочется рассмеяться, потому что они созванивались каждый день по скайпу, уж новую руку-то Стив бы заметил.

– Почти полгода уже, – отвечает он, осторожно сжимая ладонь Стива в ответ: почти полгода как были готовы и восстановленное крепление, и рука. Баки просто не хотел, чтобы Стив переживал.

Что за глупость и самообман, Баки сам не собирался возвращаться в строй, и Стив это знал. И беспокоился за него, хоть и сразу согласился бы взять в команду при необходимости, как, например, сейчас.

Стив снова быстро опускает глаза, очевидно мнется – он боится настаивать с Баки, хоть тот и выучил давно все его защитные инстинкты.

– Когда все начнется, – наконец говорит Стив после паузы, – не лезь вперёд, оставайся на подхвате, с остальными.

Он поднимает ладонь, гладит Баки по щеке с нежностью. Зная, что это запрещённый приём, и зная, что если Баки размякнет, то согласится на все, о чем Стив попросит, и он явно этого добивается. Поэтому Баки придвигается ещё ближе, в личное пространство Стива, и кладет свою руку поверх. Стив тут же поднимает плечи выше, загораживая их собой. 

Он теперь весь – защитные инстинкты. Баки не сразу заметил: в Ваканде ему мало что угрожает. Но даже того, как Стив пытается теперь спать, накрыв Баки собой, словно пытаясь спрятать его от всего мира, достаточно в какой-то момент – Баки, когда понял, злился целых полминуты, потом уже не мог: он тоже помнит, каково это – терять самого дорогого человека.

– Хорошо, Стив, – обещает он полушепотом, словно это их большой секрет. – Я не побегу следом за твоей бедовой башкой, если обещаешь сохранить ее на плечах.

Стив в ответ тихо смеётся, прижимает ближе, утыкаясь носом Баки в волосы, говорит все ещё посмеиваясь, словно рассказывает хорошую шутку, но Баки знает, что он не шутит:

– Я думал попросить Сэма с Наташей тебя прикрывать, если что…

– Ещё чего! – возмущается Баки прямо в плечо Стиву. – Ты ведь помнишь, что не единственный суперсолдат. Меня так просто не убьешь. Если уж Гидра за столько лет не справилась…

Он чувствует, как плечи Стива трясутся, и не уверен, от смеха это или от чего-то другого.

– Хорошо, Бак, не стану просить, – говорит Стив, не поворачиваясь к нему лицом, стискивает объятие сильнее, целуя в висок.

– Я с тобой до конца, – слышит Баки приглушённо из-за волос.

– До конца, – вздыхает Баки в ответ. После чего ловит руку Стива, этого большого придурка с гениальным стратегическим мозгом, и тянет за собой в подсобку, которую давно уже заприметил на территории королевского дворца.

Его браслет открывает дверь, как Шури и обещала.

Десять минут спустя браслет Стива начинает сигналить о том, что его вызывают.

Стив тихо чертыхается, у него всё ещё стоит и штаны висят вокруг колен. Баки от его растерянного вида начинает смеяться, без сил сползая по стене.

– Иди уже, герой, – машет он рукой, продолжая хихикать на автомате. – Будет мотивация потом продолжить.

Стив улыбается и быстро ворует ещё один поцелуй, прежде чем заняться штанами.

– Обещаешь?

– Ещё как.

– Я ненадолго.

– Эй! – Стив с улыбкой оборачивается уже в дверях.

Баки машет ему, прогоняя, сам, как подозревает, изрядно взъерошенный.

– Иди уже. – И вдогонку, в спину: – Я люблю тебя.

Он видит, как Стив расправляет плечи, приободренный, как ускоряет шаг, и позволяет себе расслабиться.

Все у них будет хорошо. Впервые за долгие месяцы в это верится без особых усилий, вопреки очередной опасности, нависшей над головой. А возможно и благодаря ей. Не первой и не последней, как он подозревает.


End file.
